


Slumber Party

by TheBobblehat



Category: Like a Dragon - Fandom, Yakuza 7, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Great Big Orgy, I have No Excuse, M/M, Multi, Other, all talking all the time, everyone bones, heartfelt - but make it smutty, no one shuts the hell up, poly bums, trans zhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobblehat/pseuds/TheBobblehat
Summary: Under Kasuga Ichiban's watch, Ichiban Confections has soared from obscurity into local notoriety, breaking the barrier and entering the top one hundred sweet shops in Yokohama. Ichiban calls for a celebration at Survive Bar, which means only one thing: drinking till the sun comes up.When the bartender finally kicks them upstairs at closing, Ichiban, Nanba, Joon-gi, Zhao and Saeko aren't ready to hit the hay just yet, and take their party with them. Now alone and comfortable, they decide to get to know each other a little more.Scratch that. Make that a LOT more.
Relationships: Han Joon-gi/Kasuga Ichiban/Zhao Tianyou/Mukouda Saeko/Nanba Yu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Currently on Ch 11 of Y7, and I am LOVING it so far. That being said, I haven't played the entire thing yet, and I'll try not to let too many spoilers slip. (References to Joon-gi's first bar conversation with Ichiban)

There were very few things in his life that Kasuga Ichiban was proud of. His slick perm back in the 00's, his patriarch, and now, the fact that he was a manager for a top 100 sweets confection shop in Yokohama. Frankly, Ichiban wasn't sure what he'd done to make it happen. When Kamataki Eri approached him about the job, Ichiban was all too excited to jump at the chance, despite the fact that he had no experience and even less business sense. But somehow, by a goddamn miracle, Ichiban's leadership sent the corner store out of the red and into a profit for the first time in years. Naturally, this meant that they had some serious celebrating to do at Survive Bar. After locking up the main office, they walked along what was becoming more and more familiar streets to Ichiban. It was nearly nine at night, and the nightlife of Ijincho was just starting to pick up. As they walked, Ichiban let out a high octave giggle, running his fingers through his atomically frizzy hair. 

"Man!" he sang. "I can't believe the news. I mean, can you?" 

Eri's smile hadn't diminished an inch since Grandma gave them both the news. "It's hard to wrap my head around it," she admitted. "But you've worked really tirelessly, Kasuga-san. In a way, I'm not surprised." 

"I sure as hell am!" Ichiban laughed again and hopped over a puddle, kicking an empty can into the gutter. "Me... a successful business owner. Ha! I wasn't even a successful yakuza, and I was at that for _way_ longer." 

"Maybe this is your real calling?" Eri suggested. 

"Maybe." They turned a corner, and Ichiban saw the neon green of Survive Bar's signage. Already he could see movement through the windows. He had, after all, texted everyone to meet him there for drinks. When they arrived, Ichiban was pleased to see that the bar was fuller than it had been since he arrived in Yokohama. Saeko and Nanba were sitting at the bar, while Adachi, Joon-gi and Zhao were taking up residence by the grand piano. The bartender, whom Ichiban had secretly been referring to as "Mr. Scarface," was busy chatting with his attractive barback, Yanagi Iroha. Upon opening the door, every eye turned their way, and a welcoming cheer rose up from the group, lead by Adachi's powerful voice. 

"There he is! Mr. Big Business!" Adachi wrapped his thick arm around Ichiban's shoulders and shook him, playfully. "Congratulations, Ichi!" 

"Congrats!" Saeko echoed. Already she was nursing a frilly cocktail that was stronger than most straight whiskeys. "Gotta admit, I wasn't rooting for you to fail, but you sure surprised us all. Well done, ." Ichiban chuckled, leading Eri deeper into the bar. Mr. Scarface already had a drink waiting for him next to Nanba's, and a drink for Eri next to his. 

"So." Zhao, coming up from behind, slapped Ichiban's shoulder and leaned in on his elbow. "You a billionaire yet, Kasuga-kun? I gotta tell you, I'm used to a certain lifestyle, y'know." 

Hip against the piano, Joon-gi chuckled into his whiskey. "Never too proud, are we, Zhao?" Zhao flicked his tongue between two open fingers, all but proving Joon-gi's point definitively. Ignoring it, Joon-gi took a seat adjacent to the others and nodded in Ichiban's direction. "Seriously though, well done. The fact that you were able to get any traction on a legit storefront is impressive. Even if you didn't have half Japan's underbelly gunning for your head." 

Ichiban took a sip of his drink. "No way, you guys are overlooking the real star here." Ichiban held out his hand, presenting Eri, who blinked in surprise. "My number one employee! I couldn't have done any of the work I did without her." 

Eri's pale cheeks flushed and she smiled sheepishly, turning her head in her hand. "You're giving me too much credit." 

"Not even!" Ichiban slapped his hand on the bar. "Your drive to lift your father's business into success is a real motivator for the rest of the staff. You're an amazing manager, Eri-chan!" Eri smiled brighter and nodded in thanks. Ichiban downed his whiskey and lifted up his hand at Mr. Scarface. "A second round for everyone!" 

Mr. Scarface put his hand on his hip, staring at Ichiban with that steely, endless gaze of his. "You actually going to pay me for it this time?"

"Of course!" said Ichiban. "Er..." He pointed to a low shelf. "Just don't pour anything above that." 

With a chuckle, Mr. Scarface refilled Ichiban's glass. "How about I just put it on your tab?" he asked. 

Ichiban was already glowing. "Works for me!" 

And so the night began. For hours, the liquor flowed, and the laughter warmed the air. Around eleven, Ichiban called for a few delivery pizzas (far too many, in fact), and the group made a buffet out of the bar. Even Mr. Scarface and Yanagi helped themselves to a few slices of olive and mushroom. What few other customers came in were quickly included in the festivities, often urged to toast with Ichiban and the others, despite having no idea who anyone was or why. By closing time, Ichiban had made friends with more than a few drunk businessmen, all of who's names would leave him before morning. The pizza, for its part, had helped balance out the endless drinks the friends partook in, which let the party last until 2am. By that time, however, things had wound down somewhat, and all the other customers vacated Survive Bar at Mr. Scarface's behest. Eri, who didn't have nearly the stamina as the rest of them, was practically asleep on her feet when she announced that she'd be headed home. 

"Ah, it's so late," said Ichiban. "Why don't I call you a cab?" 

"Oh there's no need," said Eri, waving off Ichiban's concern. "I'm not that far." 

"Still, I don't like the idea of you goin' alone." Ichiban put a hand on his hip. "I'd feel better if you had an escort." 

Suddenly, Adachi was up and out of his seat, hand raised. "I'll walk her home, Ichi!" His grin was so big, it nearly jumped off his face. 

Nanba gave Adachi a scathing glance. "You?" he said. "You don't have any ulterior motives, do you, Adachi-san?" 

"What--?!" Adachi fumbled. "Wha-no! Of course I--I would never--!" 

Eri giggled, making Adachi's ears burn bright. Though that could have been the alcohol. "It's all right, Nanba-san. I trust him to be a perfect gentleman." She turned to Adachi. "Right?" 

"R-right!" Adachi put back on his goofy grin, and hurried to the door, holding it open for her. As they left, the others waved, Saeko shaking her head. 

"Pervy old man," she slurred over the rim of her glass. "He won't get anywhere with Eri-chan. She's way out of his league." 

"You can't blame him for trying," Zhao smiled. "Eri-chan's pretty damn cute. Wouldn't you say, Kasuga-kun?" 

Emboldened by a night of drinking, Ichiban flared. "Oy, that's my employee, Zhao. What kind of boss do you think I am?" 

Zhao held up a hand in defense. "My bad," he grinned. "You're right. That'd be totally unethical, wouldn't it?" 

"Damn straight!" Ichiban pounded the bar top to make his point. "Even if Eri-chan _is_ super cute, I'd be a total sleaze if I tried anything." 

"You're a better man than most," said Joon-gi. "The amount of times the boss's underlings have tried to come onto her is pretty absurd. Of course, it's usually the newbies. And they get an ass beating for their troubles." 

Saeko scoffed. "Serves them right. No woman can do a job in this city without some douche breathing down their necks. I don't know if I would have that kind of restraint if I was in Hui-Seong's position." 

"How do you mean?" Nanba asked. 

"Well," said Saeko, swaying on her seat. "If I was some badass Korean mobster leader, I'd probably just shoot them if they bugged me too much." 

"So harsh!" Zhao teased. "Thank God you never turned to a life of crime. We'd all be in trouble." The gang laughed. As they did, Mr. Scarface leaned on the bar, hands flat, and tilted his head forward. 

"Speaking of trouble," he said, "it's well past closing time. Go on. I have to break down the bar." 

"Ah, right! Sorry." With a timid smile, Ichiban got up, dug out as much cash as he could, and laid it on the bar. "Put it towards the tab," he said. With that, the five friends headed upstairs to continue the night. After all, no one seemed tired. First, they got comfortable. The boys stripped down to their undershirts and boxers, while Saeko changed into a pink two-piece pajama set that she had on hand specifically for these kinds of situations. Sitting on the floor in a circle, Saeko broke out her own personal stash of whiskey, and they drank from paper cups. About a half hour in, Joon-gi had laid his head on Saeko's lap, letting her lazily play with his frosty hair. Nanba and Ichiban leaned up against a wall, shoulder to shoulder, and Zhao spread out on one side, propped up on his elbow. Safe to say, they were all feeling pretty cozy. 

"Mmm..." Zhao scratched his belly, his rings twinkling in the lamplight. "Let's play a game." 

"A game?" Ichiban's head lifted in delight. "Like what?" 

"I dunno. I'm bored." 

"Hm." Saeko tilted her head back and forth. "Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "I have one. We'd play it with new customers who were shy with the girls. It's a great way to get to know people." 

"What is it?" asked Nanba.

Saeko held up three fingers. "Two truths and a lie," she said. "It's real easy. Everyone goes around in a circle one by one, and they say two things that are true, and one thing that's a lie, and the rest of us have to figure out which is which. It's fun!" 

"That sounds easy," said Joon-gi, smiling up at Saeko. "I could probably tell you guys I was a foreign prince and you wouldn't have any way of knowing it was a lie." 

Saeko pushed on Joon-gi's nose. "It's not fun if you're not honest," she said. "You gotta be truthful if we figure it out, Joo-chan. Besides, it's not about already knowing the person. It's about deducing what's the least likely to be true based off of who that person is." 

"I'm down," said Zhao with a nod.

"Me too!" said Ichiban, hand raised. He turned to Nanba. "You in?" 

"Sure, I guess. You two?" Saeko and Joon-gi both nodded in response. "Well... then who goes first?" 

"Oh oh, me, me, me!" Ichiban waved his hand excitedly. Giggling, Saeko pointed at him. Ichiban slapped his knees in determination. "Yosh. Let's see..." He rubbed his chin in thought. "First... I can play the piano. Second, I never owned a game console. And third, I lost my virginity at sixteen." He folded his arms with a massive grin. "Well? Who wants to guess?" 

"Hm." Zhao sat up, peering at Ichiban. "I don't know if I believe the piano bit..." 

"The console one sounds fishy to me," said Joon-gi, turning to him. "You're such a gamer, I can't imagine that you never bought a console your entire life. Or at least had one gifted to you." 

"I feel like that's a red herring," said Nanba. He turned to Ichiban. "But the virginity thing? There's no way." 

"What makes you say that?" asked Saeko.

"Well... everyone's so awkward and stuff at sixteen. I don't know anyone who had game that young..." 

Zhao snorted. "You clearly had a different upbringing than some of us, Nanba-kun." 

"Clock's ticking!" Ichiban announced. "Come on. I need an answer." He held up a finger. "Who thinks the first fact is fake?" Both Zhao and Saeko held up their hands. "The second fact?" Joon-gi held up his. "And the third?" Nanba held up his. Ichiban, with a toothy smile, pointed at Saeko and Zhao. "Winners!" He held up his fingers. "I've never even tried to play a piano. I don't have the right fingers for it."

"No way!" Nanba leaned forward, eyes wide. "Are you serious? _Sixteen?_ " 

"I was raised in a soapland," Ichiban reminded him. "Plus, I was sort of a punk at that age anyway. So I got into a lot of trouble." 

"Ok," said Joon-gi. "But the console thing. You seriously never owned one?" 

Ichiban shook his head. "Nope! I played plenty of games, but the consoles were never mine. The old owner brought them in to entertain client's kids if they ever brought them along." 

"I don't know if that's a good thing," said Nanba. 

"Hey, Kasuga-kun." Zhao leaned forward, curious. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen? You gotta have some stories from that place." 

"The weirdest thing?" Ichiban thought. "Mm. Oh!" He snapped. "I remember this one guy... All he wanted was for the girls to sit on balloons." 

"Balloons?" said Joon-gi. "For real?" 

"Yeah. He was really into it." 

"There's all sorts of weird fetishes out there," said Saeko. She shifted her legs beneath Joon-gi's head. "I believe that." 

"Right! So who's next?" said Ichiban.

Lazily, Joon-gi held up his hand. "I'll go," he volunteered. Ichiban nodded, and Joon-gi twirled his thumbs on his stomach. "Let's see now... First fact, I can't stand spicy food. Second fact, I can hold my breath under water for over a minute. And third fact..." he hesitated. "I've had plastic surgery." Ichiban blinked, but said nothing. Of course, he was sure that Joon-gi wouldn't elaborate, lest he give away his true identity. But for now, it looked like, that was what he was going with. "So? Anyone wanna wager a guess?" 

"There's no way you've had work done," said Saeko, looking down at him. "You're too handsome." 

Joon-gi chuckled. "I'll take the compliment." 

"Hmmm." Ichiban narrowed his eyes. "Well I _know_ I've seen you eat spicy things before." 

"Have you?" Joon-gi asked. 

"Of course!" 

"When?" 

"Well when we... when we were uh..." Ichiban scratched his head. "Ok, now I can't be sure." 

"It's the second fact," said Nanba. "No one can hold their breath over a minute." 

"That's not true," said Zhao. "Aren't there those fishing ladies who dive for oysters or something?" 

"Yeah well," said Nanba, "Joon-gi isn't exactly a professional oyster diver." 

"You know that for sure?" Joon-gi asked. 

Ichiban grinned. "Now you're just fucking with us." 

"Of course I am." Joon-gi clapped his hands. "Ok! Time's up! Who guessed the first fact?" Both Ichiban and Nanba raised theirs. "And the second?" Surprisingly, no one raised their hand. "And the third?" Saeko and Zhao. Joon-gi pointed up at Saeko with a smile. "Bzzzt. Wrong." 

"Were we right?" Nanba asked. 

"Yeah," said Joon-gi. "I love spicy stuff. Can't get enough of it." 

"No _way_ ," said Zhao, leaning forward. "You've had plastic surgery? For real?" 

"Yup," Joon-gi confirmed. "Sorry, Saeko-chan. This isn't my real face. You still love me?" 

Saeko dramatically put a hand to her heart and leaned back. "The betrayal!" With a laugh, she returned to play with Joon-gi's hair. "It's fine. I'll find some way to forgive you." 

"Why don't you go next, Sa-chan?" Ichiban said. "I bet yours will be really hard to guess." 

Saeko tilted her head back and forth, twirling her fingers in Joon-gi's roots. "All right, I think I have mine... Number one, I used to be really into American rock and roll. Number two, I always buy matching underwear. Number three, I've made out with girls." She laced her fingers together cutely. "All right! Timer's starting, boys! Any thoughts?" 

Ichiban cupped his ankles as he made himself comfortable against the wall. "I can see you buying matching underwear sets," he said thoughtfully. "You're a very put together lady, Sa-chan." 

"Thank you." 

"The rock and roll thing isn't hard to believe." Zhao poured himself a fresh whiskey shot and downed it. "You're full of plenty of surprises." 

"And you've got that strong personality," Nanba added. 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Saeko snapped. 

Nanba shrunk away. "Nothing, nothing--!" 

"I can definitely see Saeko-chan into American music," said Joon-gi. "All decked out in leather and spikes and stuff." The others nodded. 

Saeko smiled. "So is that everyone's final answer? Number three?" They nodded again. Saeko laughed and put her hands on her hips. " _All_ of you are wrong!" 

"Eh!?" Ichiban scuttled forward, eyes wide with shock. "Seriously!? Wait, show me your bra--!" 

_"Ichiban!"_ Saeko snapped. 

"I'm just saying... What's the lie if not that...?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Saeko asked. "I don't listen to American music. I have no idea what they're saying!" That elicited a roaring laugh from the others, and Joon-gi sat up. 

"Just a second," he said. "That means that you--?" 

Saeko rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, yes. I've kissed girls. It's seriously not that uncommon when you work the night life." 

Nanba, his face red, pushed his glasses up his nose. "So does that mean... you don't like...?" 

"Oh I like men just fine," Saeko said. "But I'm sure all of you have kissed women before. You know how nice it is, don't you? I like them, too." 

"How juicy~!" Zhao sang. "I never figured you'd be into ladies, Saeko-chan!" 

"I mean, who isn't?" Saeko asked. The others nodded in agreement. "Right. So who's up next?" She pointed to Zhao. "You're up, Zhao-kun." 

"Aaah, my turn already?" Grinning ear to ear, Zhao folded his arms over his criss-crossed legs. "Ok, ok... Let me think here..." He slapped his hands together. "Right. One, I'm allergic to lemon. Two, I shot my first gun at ten years old. Three, my name used to be Zhao Jingfei." 

"Eh?" Ichiban tilted his head. "Wait, really?" 

"I'm not going to tell you, Kasuga-kun," Zhao teased. "That ruins the game." 

"Ah shit." He scratched his head. "Mmmmmm. I feel like I've seen you have lemon before. Like a lemon pastry or something." 

"You've definitely shot a gun at ten," said Nanba. "That's for sure the truth." He rubbed his chin. "Though that little exchange makes me think that fact three is also true." 

Joon-gi nodded. "I agree," he said. "Besides, who's allergic to lemon?" 

"Plenty of people have citrus sensitivity," Nanba said. "It's not that rare." 

"But having your name changed..." Saeko tapped her lips in thought. "I think it's the lemon." 

"I'll agree," said Ichiban. 

"Same here," said Joon-gi. 

Nanba looked between the three of them and shook his head. "I guess I'll throw my hat in the ring too. It's fact number one." 

Zhao smiled. "Is that your final answer?" he said. They nodded. Zhao tilted his face forward. "Are you _suuuuure?"_ Again, they nodded, less certain this time. Lighting up, Zhao held his hands to the sky. _"Bingo!"_ he shouted. "You guessed the lie!" 

Ichiban laughed. "I think that deserves a shot!" He poured himself the last of the whiskey and downed it. Nanba cocked his eyebrow. 

"Don't people drink when they lose?"

"Yeah, boring people."

"Zhao Jingfei..." Saeko turned to Zhao curiously. "Isn't 'Jingfei' a feminine name? I remember having a hostess from China with that name, too. Unless it's unisex." 

But Zhao leaned back on one arm, casually. "Hit the nail on the head, as usual, Saeko-chan." 

Saeko's eyes widened. "Wait... _really!?"_

"Is it really that surprising?" 

"I mean... I don't know... I've never met..." 

"Wait, what's happening?" Ichiban looked between the others, frantically. "Why did you change your name?" 

Zhao chuckled. "Let's just say it didn't suit me after my surgery, Kasuga-kun." 

"Surgery?" Grinning, Zhao lifted up his shirt. Beneath his pectorals, Kasuga saw two faded surgery scars that stretched from end to end. Ichiban balked. "What happened?!" he exclaimed. "That looks like it hurt! Were you attacked? Geeze, and what did they get you with, anyway? Those scars are _huge!_ "

"Ichiban," came Nanba's voice. 

"Eh?" 

"Zhao-san is saying he's trans." 

"'Trans'...?"

"He had sex reassignment surgery." 

_"Eh!?"_ Ichiban blinked and rounded back to Zhao, who stared at him expectantly. Suddenly, Ichiban brightened and hammered his fist into his hand in an epiphany. "OH! You're like the flower girls!" 

"The what?" Joon-gi asked. "Care to elaborate on that, Kasuga-san?" 

"Ah, yeah." Ichiban rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh, back at the soapland, we'd occasionally get girls who went through surgeries like that, and they needed to work there to pay off the medical bills. I didn't really understand when I was younger, so they just told me that they 'got their flowers.' I always thought it was such a pretty way to say it, so they were 'flower girls' to me." He smiled, sheepishly. "I guess it's kinda childish now that I say it out loud." 

But Zhao only laughed. "It's all right," he said. "It's a really cute way of putting it. I don't mind being a flower boy, neh?" 

"That's wild," Joon-gi said with a smile. "Wait, didn't you inherit the Liumang from your father? How'd he take it?" 

"Well that's just it," said Zhao. "He wasn't exactly pumped to have a daughter running the syndicate, so when I came out, he was pretty relieved. Besides, I'd essentially been a boy my whole life anyway. It wasn't much of a change." He drank the last of his whiskey. "Old man was so happy to officially get a son that he paid all the bills."

"Sounds like he did right by you," Joon-gi suggested. 

"Yeah," said Zhao, "for all the wrong reasons." 

"Those stitches definitely look well done," Nanba complimented. "He must have been able to afford some top notch surgeons. They look ready to fade any day now." 

"Blood money greases the right hands," Zhao replied. Setting his empty shot glass aside, he rested his elbows on his knees, his grin returning. "Well then, Nanba-kun? It's your turn." 

"Oh, me?" Nanba shifted where he sat, looking anywhere but the others' expectant eyes. "Ah, I don't think I..." 

"Oh come on," Ichiban urged. "Play with us. It's fun!" 

"But my life isn't nearly as exciting..." 

"So what?" said Saeko. "I want to learn about Nan-chan!" 

"Yeah!" said Zhao. "There's gotta be some secrets under that bird's nest, eh? Honestly, I don't know who has worse hair, you or Kasuga-kun." 

"I like Kasuga-san's," said Joon-gi. "It reminds me of a lion." 

"Ooooh, I see it now." 

"Gee thanks," Nanba grumbled. He sighed and pinched his nose in thought. "Two truths and a lie, huh? Well uh..." He paused, and the others watched with increasing curiosity, before Nanba finally nodded. "Ok... Um. First, I used to sell fish during medical school. Second, I did my residency in America. And third, I didn't get my first kiss till I was twenty three." He looked up and waved them off. "Well? Start deliberating." 

"I can definitely see you selling fish," Ichiban said immediately. "You were so good at it when we were at the homeless camp. That one's definitely a possibility." 

"America is a bit of a stretch," Saeko pondered. "But you are smart enough to get accepted into a foreign program." She suddenly smiled, holding her finger to her cheek playfully. "It's gotta be the third fact, right?"

"Definitely the third one," Zhao concluded. "Everybody has at least one high school sweetheart, don't they? And if not, there's always parties." 

"But do you really think Nanba-san went to parties like that?" Joon-gi asked. "I dunno. He's definitely the bookish type. I can see him being picky. I'm gonna go with fact two. It's hard to afford a residency in America if you had to sell fish on the side during your first years of med school." 

"Oh yeah," said Ichiban. "That makes sense. Although, Nanba is so smart and dedicated... Maybe he didn't actually sell fish? Maybe he's just naturally gifted." 

"Well?" said Nanba. "Any guesses?" 

"I say fact number one," said Ichiban. 

"Number two for me," said Joon-gi. 

"Three for us," said Zhao.

Saeko nodded. "So?" she asked. "Who's right?" Nanba stared at his lap. Slowly, he pointed to Joon-gi. While he smiled, the others looked at Nanba with fresh astonishment. "Nan-chan... You really didn't get kissed till you were 23?" 

Nanba nodded, still staring at his ankles. "Han-san was right. I was a shy kid. The only reason I finally got my first kiss was because I got dragged to a party in college. I don't think the girl even knew my name." 

Ichiban's heart fell. "Nanba..." 

Nanba put on a wary smile and shook his head. "Come on, don't give me those looks, guys. It's fine. I made peace with the fact that I was never anyone's first choice a long time ago." 

Maybe it was because they'd been drinking for hours, but Ichiban could have sworn he saw Saeko's eyes well with tears. "Nan-chan... That's just not true!" 

"Sure it is," said Nanba with a shrug. "Come on, Sa-chan, be real with yourself. Am I really the guy you want to kiss sitting next to these three? I was never the one girls cooed over, and that's fine. I've gone my whole life without anyone really wanting me. It's not so bad." 

Zhao frowned; a rare expression of seriousness. "You're being too hard on yourself, Nanba-kun."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," Joon-gi added. "No joke." 

"Oh yeah?" Nanba's smile soured, and he took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "I'll believe that when I see it." 

"Nan-chan." 

"Eh?" 

What happened next was not what anyone was expecting, least of all Nanba. Ichiban had just opened his mouth to start listing off all of Nanba's best qualities--his wit, his intelligence, his good heart--when he noticed Saeko lean over their circle on her hands and knees. Lunging forward, she met Nanba's lips with her own, smacking him with a big, fat kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Saeko finally pulled back, plopping into her space in the circle. Nanba was beet red, his glasses having fallen from his fingers and into his lap. "There," said Saeko, matter-of-factly. "You're my first kiss of the night. Now do you believe it?" Nanba gaped like a hooked cod.

Ichiban suddenly broke into a smile brighter than sunshine. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Nanba's shoulders, hugging him warmly. "Yosh!" he cheered. "Let's everybody kiss Nanba!" He planted a kiss on Nanba's ruddy cheek, smacking loudly when he pulled away. 

"I-Ichiban!" Nanba flailed, but Ichiban didn't let go. Soon, Zhao was sitting on Nanba's other side, and wrapped his own arms around Nanba's waist. 

"Lemme in on that action, my man." He showered Nanba's scruffy face with kisses, while Joon-gi and Saeko laughed giddily. 

"My turn, my turn!" Joon-gi slid over and laid on Nanba's legs. Lifting up his shirt, he blew a raspberry directly onto Nanba's stomach, making Nanba yelp and squirm. But there was a light in his eyes that Ichiban had never seen before. One that was shocked, delighted, and deeply touched. 

"Y-you guys--!" Their smiles were infectious, and soon, Nanba was grinning beneath wet eyes. "Q-quit it...! I get your point!" 

"I don't think you do!" Ichiban announced. He hugged Nanba tighter, and soon, their noses were touching. Nanba stared at Ichiban, looking as lost as a deer in headlights. Ichiban let the moment take him, and he leaned in, giving Nanba a proper kiss. The others watched, all smiles, as the pair parted. There was no mistaking it now. Tears were overflowing in Nanba's eyes, as his smile trembled, overwhelmed with joy. Ichiban nuzzled his nose into Nanba's cheek. "You don't know how loved you are, Nanba. Seriously." 

Nanba sniffed and wiped his nose with his wrist. He turned to the others, all of whom never pulled away. The five of them, soon enough, were all curled up into one big bundle. The booze certainly got the ball rolling to this point, but if Ichiban was being honest, there was a genuine warmth between them that was unmistakable. It was something Ichiban had never quite experienced before. His fingers fished until he found a hand to grab, and his legs wrapped around someone else's legs. Kisses flew between all parties, and giggles elevated from their puddle of arms and legs. Ichiban was sure that he'd kissed everyone ten times over with ease. Before he knew it, he felt a familiar tug at his pants and stared down at his lap. 

"U-uh..." He laughed, nervously, scooting away from the bunch. It earned him a general look of surprise from the others. "Sorry guys. Got a lil'..." He gestured down to his waist. "... _guest_. Downstairs. My bad." 

"That so?" said Zhao, who at this point was intertwined with Joon-gi, who had Saeko nuzzled up beneath his arm. Unlatching him from the lot, Zhao climbed over Nanba's legs and leaned down, kissing him through his boxer shorts. "I don't see a problem, Kasuga-kun. Do you?" 

"Well uh..." Ichiban's dorky smile returned and he bowed his head in thanks. "I mean, not if you don't." 

Joon-gi chuckled in Saeko's ear. "It's been a while since I've had a good old fashioned orgy," he mused. "What about you, Saeko-chan?" 

"I've actually never been in one." She flushed as Joon-gi's hand gently caressed her thigh. "I'm... willing to try it though." 

"I don't know about this." Nanba pulled his knees up to his chest, awkwardly. "I don't have a lot of experience." 

"Nanba..." Nanba looked up as Ichiban held out his hand. Gently, Ichiban took it, and pulled him in close. With another deep kiss, Ichiban's hand gently pressed in between Nanba's legs. To Ichiban's delight, Nanba was hard as a rock. When they broke apart, Ichiban's eyes were fiery. "If you wanna leave, you can. Nobody's forcing you to stick around. But for what it's worth... I want you here." 

Zhao pushed himself up onto his knees, his smile kind. "We all do, Yu-kun." He tenderly lifted his hand, lacing his fingers through Nanba's bushy hair. "Why not give it a try? Huh?" Shivering, Nanba turned his red face away, but remained where he was. 

"W-well... do we at least have protection?" He lifted his head, trying desperately to push away his embarrassment. "This is a lot of bodily fluids here, you know. How's everybody's sexual health, anyway?" 

Joon-gi raised his hand. "Clean as a whistle." 

"Same here," said Zhao. 

"I take my health very seriously," Saeko asserted. 

"And I've been locked up for two decades," Ichiban grinned. "Trust me. The guys in prison are _not_ cute." Suddenly, Ichiban got up from the floor and hurried over to his very small bag of affects. When he came back, he showered the remaining four with a seemingly limitless supply of condoms, and a few mini bottles of lubricant. He smiled proudly, fists on his hips. "A present from Hamako," he announced. "These were all gonna go bad soon, so she just dumped 'em on me. Didn't know if I'd get a chance to use them or not." 

Joon-gi picked through the condoms, and held one up to the light. "It pays to sleep at a whorehouse, I guess." 

"Sure does!" 

With a smile, Joon-gi wobbled the condom between his fingers at Nanba. "So? You sticking around, Nanba-san?" Nanba hesitated, which no doubt meant that someone else was going to have to take the initiative. Pulling out of Joon-gi's arm, Saeko sat on her heels and pulled her top over her head. Now nude from the waist up, Saeko ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the freedom. Her form was round and delectable, with pert nipples and just a hint of a soft, rolling tummy. 

"Nan-chan." Her eyes twinkled, entrancing Nanba (and the others, quite frankly) to edge closer. "Keep playing. It won't be fun without you. Will it?" Pretty soon, all eyes were on Nanba, wondering what his next move would be. With timid hands, Nanba slowly grabbed the edge of his shirt and peeled it from his body. He wasn't buff, like Ichiban, or svelt like Joon-gi and Zhao. He had the body of an academic, gentle and nervous. With a tender smile, Saeko gave him another kiss. "So handsome, Nan-chan." This time, Nanba didn't try to deny it. 

Pretty soon, all shirts were off, and they found themselves spread out on and around the futons near the window. There was, of course, a silent measuring contest between the boys (though Zhao was not a participant; as he would explain later, bottom surgery was trickier than top surgery, and so it was easier to leave things alone between his legs for now). It was no surprise to anyone that Ichiban was the champion of size between the three, though the other two were more than competent. Eventually, once all articles of clothing were tossed aside, the five of them fell into natural positions with each other. Saeko found herself sandwiched easily between Zhao and Joon-gi, the latter of which had decided to make love from the back while she bounced on his thighs. As Zhao toyed with her from the front, playing with himself in the process, Ichiban was busying himself with his head between Nanba's thighs, bobbing his own up and down in a smooth rhythm. Nanba, twitching with sweat, lost his fingers in Ichiban's frizzy hair. He could feel Nanba's grip tighten and loosen in alternating patterns. Eventually, Ichiban managed to slide Nanba's thighs apart. It was a good thing Nanba was such a germaphobe. Opening his eyes, Ichiban was met with a clean and wanting ass. Pretty soon, two fingers had worked their way up to his knuckle, scissoring circles inside of Nanba's tight walls. Nanba moaned outright, arching his back. Ichiban smiled over the tip of Nanba's penis. 

"So cute," he hushed.

"C-can it." Nanba covered his face with the crux of his elbow, his chest shuddering. "God... Ah..." 

"I can't believe you've never tried this for yourself," Ichiban pressed. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"I-I know it does," Nanba simpered. "It's b-because of pressure on the p-prostate and- _-ah--!"_ Nanba jerked forward, his knees locking up.

Zhao looked over his shoulder, still fondling Saeko's clit. "Awe. He looks so close to cumming, Kasuga-kun." 

"S-stop teasing me..." Nanba whimpered.

Suddenly, Saeko let out a stifled cry, and her body seized up. Ichiban could see her muscles contract as an orgasm flooded her. When it ended, Joon-gi kissed her neck, and slid out from between her lips. He was still clearly not done. "Want a breather?" he asked. Saeko nodded, panting, and Joon-gi set her on the futon, gently. 

"Neh, Yu-kun." Zhao crawled over to Nanba, his legs slick with excitement. "You were so impressed with my stitches. You wanna see the rest of me?" Zhao didn't wait for Nanba to answer. Instead, he grabbed a spare condom and rolled it onto Nanba's cock. Once it was secure, Zhao sat up and lowered himself on Nanba's lap, his back to Nanba's front. Nanba moaned deeply as Zhao got himself comfortable. Hands on Nanba's knees, he began to roll his hips. As he did, he leaned in, and he and Ichiban shared a lavish kiss. Before long, Joon-gi had found himself behind Ichiban, a hand sneaking forward to toy with Ichiban's throbbing erection. None of them had noticed, but Saeko had found a tiny massager among the scattered condoms and pleasured herself while she watched the boys. 

Nanba was the next to be pushed to his limit, and came hard against his condom. Zhao removed himself, but Nanba wasn't out of the woods yet. Ichiban, after sharing another kiss with Zhao, moved onto Nanba, this time working his own condom on. "Yu," he purred. "You wanna try it...?" 

"Try...?" Nanba's hazy eyes opened, his chest heaving. When he realized what Ichiban was implying, they widened. "I-Ichiban." 

Joon-gi slithered over to Nanba's side, and with deft hands, began working him into a frenzy. "It's real nice," he cooed. "Especially with somebody like Kasuga-kun. You can tell he's got that gentle touch." 

Ichiban moved forward, lacing his arms around Nanba's chest. "Let me show you how much you're wanted..." Nanba, with a sputtering heart, finally nodded, and the two shared a kiss.

Eventually, Nanba was put on his hands and knees. Joon-gi sat in front of him, letting Nanba get slobbery on his cock while Ichiban prepared him from behind. Zhao had snuck his way over to Saeko, and the two laid waist-to-face, indulging in each other's sweet juices. Before long, Nanba was ready, and with those legs spread wide, Ichiban began to push himself forward. 

"Ahh--!" Nanba whimpered and pressed his face into Joon-gi's solid stomach. Joon-gi ran his hands through Nanba's hair, urging him to relax. Soon, his tense muscles unclenched, and Ichiban was ready to move further. With his hands on Nanba's hips, he began to move. With Joon-gi at his front and Ichiban behind, Nanba barely had a chance to breathe, let alone speak. With every thrust, he gobbled up Joon-gi's dick more and more. Ichiban watched Nanba's back constrict, and soon enough, his hips had started to smack into Nanba's ass cheeks, sending ripples up Nanba's back. Swaying as a single unit, Ichiban and Joon-gi shared a sloppy, hot kiss, arching over Nanba's body. 

Eventually, Joon-gi came to his climax, and Nanba was quick to swallow. When Joon-gi pulled himself away, Ichiban rotated Nanba onto his back. Hooking those knees onto his shoulders, Ichiban kept moving his hips, with Nanba now free to moan and whimper to his heart's content. Hands from various locations pet and stroked their bodies. Whispers and kisses were the backdrop to their lovemaking. And as that final few throws of passion came over Ichiban's body, he was sure to lock Nanba into a deep, lustful kiss. They came together, and fell to the futon, still connected. Before long, the other three joined them. Sleep overcame the five just as the sky outside their window was starting to lighten up. 

For hours, they slept. Somehow, all five of them managed to find comfortable positions on and around the two futons. At some point, someone had gotten up to close the window blinds, if only to keep the sun from inciting their hangover. It was nearly two in the afternoon when Ichiban's eyes fluttered open. His whole body felt heavy as lead, and his mouth tasted like death warmed over. But as he registered all the arms and legs that weighed him down, Ichiban couldn't help the budding warmth that overtook his belly. Zhao and Joon-gi were on their stomachs, with Saeko curled around Joon-gi's arm like ivy. And nesting just along Ichiban's clavical, sleeping peacefully, was Nanba. As Ichiban listened to the foot traffic outside, he couldn't help a smile grow along his lips. 

Now _that_ was a party.

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye everyone, i'll remember you in therapy


End file.
